Daniel's New Job (Post-FFPS AU)
by apexlord191
Summary: Post-FNAF 6 AU. OC/OC Pairing. M for FNAF Blood, Gore and Horror. After Fazbear Entertainment's Burnt to Ashes, Scott Cawthon will do his very best to revive the franchise and make it new and improved. Jemma is on a mission to free the remaining souls to a promise for her friend, Real Fredbear but needs some help.
1. Chapter 1: Fazbear Entertainment's Reviv

California, Los Angeles

A man with Brunette Hair wearing a Blue Tank Top with a D on it and Black Shorts was at the dinner table reading the California Daily Paper and saw a headline that interested him:

**FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT NO LONGER CORPORATE ENTITY!**

**After the Last Pizzaria in Georgia, Atlana owned by Michael Afton was burnt to the ground by some customers describing the Pizzaria with the scent of Gasoline. Fazbear Entertainment is now put to rest in the Year 202X. Some say that another will try to revive it like the Game Developer of the Franchise Scott Cawthon.**

The man had read enough and drank from his coffee mug.

"Huh... So Fazbear's is now put to rest, eh? I doubt it..."

He said quietly. A knock at the door was heard at his apartment and so he sighs, he opened the door asking

"Who is it?"

"DANNY!"

Yelled a woman's voice, the woman was a blonde wearing a pink business suit with black high heels, white gloves, her hair is tied into a ponytail and red lipstick.

"Jemma?" Said the man known as 'Danny' "How's it going? It's been awhile sonce we last saw each other." replied the man casually.

"Good! Actually, I think I found the perfect job for you Danny!" The woman known as Jemma said cheerfully as she handed out a Wanted Poster to him as it reads:

**NOW HIRING!**

**New Manager for Fazbear's Pizza in San Diego.**

**Call 1-800-9523**

"So this is the new job, eh Jemms?" he asked as she was blushing brightly. She snaps out of the trance replying with:

"Uh-huh yeah! Because you are a responsible person with children when you are babysitting with my 3 favorite nephews and nieces! And a person that makes good desicions too!" She replies cheerfully. With a joyous expression on his face. He replies with:

"Yeah... I guess your right." But before he could reply in the application he quickly responds with: "WAIT! Just a minute... _Fazbear's_ Pizza." He gives a suspicious look to his friend after realizing something. "Are you helping that Scott Guy in reviving Faz. Ent.?" Danny asks, the woman gives a quick nod. He sighed he knew that his friend wouldn't want her favourite pizzaria since childhood to be gone forever and so does her nephews and nieces.

With his mind made up he answers Jemma with: "Well, I guess I have no choice but say yes, I accept the job Jemmy. I had my mind made up Jems."

With tears in her eyes, she happily shouted "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!" while hugging him tightly. After a few minutes, she gave him the contract of Employement for Manager, he signed it without second thought and happily accepted the job. He changed into his travel attire: A Lapis Blue Shirt with the words **Red Sucks **on it, covered by his Black Jacket, A Pair of Blue Denim Jeans and Brown Loafers.

As Danny and Jemma went inside a bus headed towards San Diego, he asked one thing "Hey Jems, what happens to the last guy you hired?" She stayed silent but after a few seconds she replied with: "He just quit because it was too much work for him." He chuckled to the thought of that. But he knows this is going to be more than just a job for him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(Hope u enjoyed my first fanfic fellas!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Grand-Opening!

San Diego, California

After a long drive from Los Angeles. The duo finally arrives of what appears to be Jemma's restaurant she bought from Scott Cawthon

"Danny! Welcome to my Pizzaria!" proudly exclaimed Jemma at the 125 sq. m. building with a sign that says **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza **on it with a Brown Bear Mascot in wearing a black tophat and bowtie in front of it. Apparently Daniel was impressed at the size of the restaurant. "So this is the place I'm runnin' eh?" he asks calmly, she nods with a smile, letting out a sigh he says "Jemms we gonna make this place into a boomin' success, ya hear? So are ya with me, buddy?" she nods again. "Good." he says seriously, "Now let's start."

Inside the Restaurant's Walls

The place was like an abandoned warehouse on the inside compared to the outside, leaking and rusty pipe systems, dusty areas everywhere and contamination all over the place from bacterial moss and fungi to bugs and rats. "Jems. This place is a dump." he said flatly, she shows a sheepish smile saying "Y-yeah... this is the only place I can afford..." With a sigh of annoyance he asks her this "Jems, do you know **ANY** plumbers, exterminators or cleaning ladies?" she nods yes, she picks up her phone and calls them

21 minutes later...

3 Plumbers, 2 Exterminators and 4 Cleaning Ladies showed up. Fixing up the place left and right, a few minutes after, _POOF_, clean no more problems. Danny was suprised at his friend knowing quick peoplewhocan finish their jobs quicker than you can say **FIX IT!** With snapping out of his thoughts, he says, "Yo Jemma, do you have a computer in this Joint?" she nods, pointing left to her towars a door saying **Manager's Office** on it.

He enters the room to order at Amazon for their cheapest dining tables, he only found one for $28.80, using his email addres and bank account, he buys ten in speed service for $288 with $10 extra dollars and a few seconds after ordering dining tables, he rushes towards the Restaurant's entrance and signs the clipboard receiving the dining tables for the kids to sit and eat on. Jemma was impressed of her friend's ordering skills, she blushed at the thought of it doing 'IT' with him. With a happy look on his face, he says, "Hey Jems! Whatcha think? Did I impress ya?" she nods getting out of her thoughts. "Anyways,do you want to help me out with arranging the tables and chairs? Besides I need a helping hand over here!" he continued. She nodded and help Danny arrange the tables and chairs in an ordered fashion.

One hour later...

After arranging the chairs and tables, they started ordering stuff online, the things they bought online were a medium ballpit, a vending machine, a cashier, a counter for prizes, a few arcade machines, a kitchen stove, some pizza ingredients and finally a show stage fit for 1 animatronic. They decided to order from for Animatronics and Costumes at , the animatronic they ordered was simply a 80's Freddy Fazbear model and the suits were Fredbear and Springbonnie in the 90's.

11:30 AM.

The duo decide to open their Freddy's with a grand opening, a decent amount of customers with the brown bear animatronics greeting the customers

_"__Hello boys and girls! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Freddy Fazbear himself, I hope you have a wonderful time and a great meal here at Freddy Fazbear's!"_

Freddy said in a gleeful tone.

12:00 PM

During the Lunch Rush, the kids were seen playing in the ballpits, with the arcade machines, exchanging their Faz-Tickets for Prizes, eating pizza at the dining tables or watching Freddy sing, dance and preform on stage, while their parents were watching them do so. The customers were served pizza by Danny and Jemma in their mascot suits.

9:00 PM

After a hard work in hours the duo'd restaurant finally rests earning $8,426.56 splitting the cash 50/50. "Not bad at first day on the job Jems. Anyways, I should be getting some shut-eye... See ya tommorow!" He implies before exiting the building, looking back at her waving goodbye, she smiles and does the same, he goes back to his apartment in Los Angeles via bus.

11:00 PM Las Angeles, California

When he finally reached his apartment. He pours a cup of warm milk and as he was about to go to bed, something caught his eye in his apartment's bedroom he has never seen before. An arcade machine that had the words **Flipside **and** Save Them** on it featuring a few crying ghost children and a purple bear robot that looked liked Freddy, when he touched the joystick, a white light starting flashing in his very eyes and slowly starts to lose conciusness and finally passes out as the white light fades...

**(To be continued see yall in next chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Flipside (Pt 1)

**At a 90's Freddy's Pizza**

"Ugh... Wh-Where... Am... I?" Muttered Daniel weakly. When he finally regained conciusness, he woke up in a 1990's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Dining Room. He walked around the room only to find a few party hats, paper plates and recyclable garbage. 'Shit... If Jems was here, I wouldn't be lost...' muttered Danny in his thoughs When he went in another room, the Backstage, he saw Bonnie the Bunny, the retard guitarist, in his 90's model, charging at him with anger in his eyes. Danny grabbed the nearest object, a crowbar, and used it to attack him but as he used the crowbar with full force Bonnie's face was torn off from his head and his left arm is about to be torn out from his torso. Danny ran out of the room out of fear and instict, away from the angry rabbit retard. He ran into Pirate's Cove and boy, it was a bad idea, Foxy the ill-tempered, tale-telling, salt-loving Pirate Fox and bloody hell he was angry. Foxy charged at Danny with the high speeds and as Daniel was dodging his attacks. He used the crowbar aiming for Foxy's frail legs, making him lose his great speed. He rushed out of Foxy's cove and went into the kitchen to hide from the angered rabbbit and madlad fox. As he was hiding, scared out of his fuckwits, Chica the Chicken, the sweet-hearterd sexy back-dancer chicken animatronic, was holding a knife and glaring at Danny with a killer intent, she was swinging her knife like a professional assassasin hired to kill the brunette. He used Chica's only weakness to his advantage, her horrible speed.He used his crowbar to aim at her legs, making her cry in pain, dropping her knife. He made a run for it through the hallway near the security office, at the hallway's corner, he saw Freddy Fazbear himself, the gleeful ,yet snarky child-loving mascot, glaring at him with a soulless stare. He was charging at Daniel, slow but enough to get him to his knees, Freddy's strength was enough to knock out the serious brunette.

**In the Safe Room**

In the Safe Room, a room once sealed off in Fazbear Entertainment because of safety reasons but unsealed once more after Michael Afton's location declared them unsealed. He was wearing a Fredbear suit in it's 70's Model with the head lying across the room. Danny looked around the room and saw Goldy Fazbear, a newly introduced character to Fazbear Entertainment, and Freddy Fazbear's less popular and more kinder and sexier sister and protogé. Goldy was about lying on the floor like a Springlock Suit stuck on suit mode. But when Goldy is activated, she goes near the Fredbear Head and puts it on Danny. And as she was about to set off the Springlocks, she was tackled to the ground by a blonde woman. She released Daniel by removing the suit on him. "Th-thank you m-ma'am..." she thanked the woman weakly. But suprisingly she smiled at him saying "You're welcome Danny-buckaroo!" He knows that cheerful personality being Jemma, his best friend and business partner. "Jems, I owe ya a favour for saving me." He said calmly and jokingly, his face turned into a serious expression saying to her: "Jems, where the fuck are we? Because you seem like you know shitload about this place while I don't know crap about where are we. So let me ask you this, where the fuck are we?" he asked in a serious tone. Jemma's joyful expression turned into a more monotone voice replying to him once again...

**_"WE ARE AT THE FLIPSIDE DANIEL..."_**


End file.
